


Grip tight

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Freddie, Wall Sex, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometime after the show had ended the band walked off the stage. He approached me backstage, told me that he saw the way I kept looking at him and asked if I wanted to come with him to his hotel suite. Now here I was, desperate to get him naked.





	Grip tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this work was rushed in the writing, so if you see any spelling errors please tell me. None the less I hope you thoroughly enjoy this!

He pushes me against the wall. I feel the bareness of his thighs, the hardness of his cock and the roughness of his facial hair rub against me. He is still wearing his shirt with the Superman logo along with his white shorts. Earlier, as I was watching him perform, I could not help but feel something throb between my legs at the sight of his arse and bulge fitted into the short-shorts and the view of his sweat covered back and stomach.

Sometime after the show had ended the band walked off the stage. He approached me backstage, told me that he saw the way I kept looking at him and asked if I wanted to come with him to his hotel suite. Now here I was, desperate to get him naked. 

He grabs my bulge and strokes it through my pants as he purrs low into my ear, his mustache gently brushing past my skin. His other hand goes to my throat. He pushes me towards the wall, trapping me between it and him.

I was so fucking hard. When he moves away from my ear and finally connects our mouths it is pure bliss. Our mouths fight each other, they wrestle and push against each other until I give in and let him thrust his tongue into my mouth. He reaches it as far as he can. His teeth come in contact with my lips for a moment, I try pushing myself towards him but it is of no use, he is too strong. 

“Get my fucking clothes off, fag” I gasp.  
He flashes a smug smile before removing his shirt.  
He starts grinding against me, kissing and sucking my throat, stroking my sides. His chest hair feels phenomenal against my bare and hairless chest.

“Now it’s my turn to get something off,” he says.

Freddie grabs my pants and drags them down using force, in the process half-way removing my underwear, making the head of my length peek out. I blush slightly and softly mumble a swearword.

“Nice cock” His voice compliments me as he fully removes my boxers from my body.

“Nice lips” I talk back. Freddie gets the clue and does not hesitate to put his lips to my cock.

He uses his tongue first, feeling all of me with it, tasting me and moving it around the head as I moan sensitively. He slowly works his way down to the base of my cock, where he licks all the way up and takes every part of me into his mouth.  
I shout his name as he sucks hard before releasing all pressure and bringing it hard once again. I feel the tip of my cock touch the wall of his mouth and go roughly down his throat. His gag-reflex goes off, but he does not let it stop him, he keeps going, giving me sensations of hot wetness.

He slows down and relapses my cock from his mouth before getting up to face me.

His hand quickly wraps around my cock as he gets up from his knees.

“what do you wanna do with me tonight, babe?” He asks me, before adding: “Personally I’m up for everything” 

I lick my lips. Freddie Mercury is standing half naked in front of me, asking me what I want to do with his body. Could life get any better than this?

“I prefer getting fucked, if that’s all right with you.” I give him my answer. 

“Oh sure, would you like me to fuck you against the wall, you naughty slut?”  
I moan at his words. His voice sounds lightly rough but soft at the same time; I absolutely love his accent.

“yes please”

He brings his hand up to his mouth and spits on his finger as he lookes into my eyes intensely.  
Then his fingers go down to my arse. He strokes his middle finger and index finger up and down my crack. Whilst teasing my hole he slowly reconnects our lips, kissing me delicately. Everything has suddenly gone from rough and fast to slow and gentle, and I find it to be satisfying as fuck. I realise that he is, somehow, completely in control.

He slides one finger into me, and I softly moan his name as the pleasure rushes through my torso. Freddie moves it slightly up and down before slipping out, bringing his fingers to the tip of my cock, wiping off my pre-cum and using it as lubricant as he slithers both his fingers back inside me. He reaches his fingers as far as he possibly can, slightly bends them and searches up and down until he hears me give out a sudden squeak. He laughs slightly as he starts flicking his fingertips, stimulating my sweet spot intensely.

As he is doing this I reach my hand down and start unbuckling his belt. Not before long his last pieces of clothing are off and I am rubbing his complete length, which was longer than I had expected, but nothing I could not handle. 

I was starting to feel impatient.  
“Please, would you fuck me already?”

He responds by, in one swift move, grabbing my thighs and lifting me up. My back is fully connected to the wall.

“Are you ready?” He askes, to be completely sure he won’t hurt me.

“Obviously” I sassed back at him, wrapping my arms around his neck for support.

He lifts me onto his cock and moves into me slowly.

He moans loudly.

“You’re so fucking tight” His whole member is inside me. I tighten around him, feeling him so deeply inside me, the heat radiating from him putting me on fire.

He moves his cock out almost completely, the head of it being the only part still inside me. He squeezes my thighs slightly before thrusting into me fast. We both moan. He uses his arms to lift me up and down in the same pace as fucking into me, faster by every move. After a while he finds a suitable pace and keeps it.

Sweat is running down my body, glistering me to the wall and to Freddie. His eyes meet mine, though I am unable to keep contact as the massive pleasure is of big distraction. I bring my lips to his and desperately moan into his mouth. He swallows my moans and spit, taking all of it, feeling all of me.

Freddie grippes tighter around you and moves both of our bodies away from the wall. He brings me over to the bed, gently lifting me on top of him.

He is sitting on his knees, leaning back and using his hands to keep his body above the bed. I get on top of him, again gripping his cock and pushing it inside me. I feel him thrust harshly into me, and using my thighs to bounce up and down I clash against him with massive force.

His moans start getting more frequent and louder.

“Fuck, I’m coming” He lets out desperately, so close to orgasm.

“Come inside me” I call out.

He thrusts unevenly as I feel hot liquid spill inside me. It feels wonderful.  
His body stops pushing inside me and he lets out a load groan as he pulls out.

Even though his breathing is heavy and his body tired, he commands you to sit against a pillow on the bed. You gladly do as he says.

He gets between my legs and start using his lips on me. The wonderful sensation of his warm mouth around my cock returns. I know I will not last much longer.

“Fuck Freddie, I’m close” I say, moaning out his name with my hand in his jet-black curls, gripping tightly and pushing his head up and down my length.

He starts sucking more intensely and moving his mouth faster.  
I feel myself coming closer and closer, until my whole body stiffens with pleasure and the world melts around me.  
Freddie swallows my cum and looks at me before sitting up beside me on the bed.

“That was a fantastic shag. Thank you, darling”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you fond this spunky! Please share your thoughts and comments on this with me <3, thank you for reading and leaving kydos !!


End file.
